Washing James' Whites
by SuperSpy
Summary: Lily Evans is forced to get a summer job…and soon her mother takes matters into her own hands. Before you know it, things are spiralling out of control as Lily takes on the task of doing laundry....James Potter’s laundry.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** If you think my writing could EVER be as good as JK Rowling's and you think I'm her and that I own the Harry Potter Universe…you should probably go see a doctor.

**Summary:** Lily Evans is forced to get a summer job…and soon her mother takes matters into her own hands. Before you know it, things are spiralling out of control as Lily takes on the task of doing laundry…James Potter's laundry.

**A/N:** Well, here it is, the prologue! I devised this story a while ago when I was doing my own laundry. Oh crud…which reminds me I have to do some today as well…

* * *

**Washing James' Whites **

**Prologue**

It was in the afternoon when the scarlet train christened 'The Hogwarts Express' rolled into the station. It let out a low whistle of steam as the carriage doors swung open, and students began exiting. Parents and other family members stood, waiting for their children to come bounding over, happy smiles on their faces.

Of course, this would have happened if everyone exiting the train didn't have a look of extreme panic on their faces. Some students, parents noticed, even sported the affects of some pretty nasty curses and hexes.

"JAMES POTTER, COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOU WEASLEY LITTLE COWARD!"

"RUN PRONGS! DON'T LOOK BACK!"

"LILY! LISTEN I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO---AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

There was a loud thud heard at James fell out the carriage door, his feet still hooked over the edge and his face planted in the pavement. Seconds later, Sirius Black tripped over his own friend and landed on the platform with a thud as well. Both boys groaned.

James was sporting bright purple clothes, and Sirius had pink bunny slippers. Both were the affects of an infuriated sixteen year old Lily Evans. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, both of James' friends, and fellow Mauraders, were holding Lily back. Lily's face was flushed with anger and she twisted in their grasp.

"Lily, calm down. James meant no harm by it. He just thought Amos Diggory would look better with chicken feet…" Remus tried to explain, but winced at his pitiful try. Peter tried to help as well, "Lily, James only does it because he wants you to go out with him."

All four boys flinched. This was not going to end well.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Lily said, her voice sickly sweet and her face, if it was even possible, was turning a deeper shade of an odd puce colour, "Well James, I wasn't aware that turning other peoples feet into chicken feet was a way to flatter a girl! You insufferable prat! I ought to give you chicken feet! And a pig's head! I don't even like Amos and you hex him! James Potter, when will you get it through your think head, I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!"

It was then that Lily ripped her self from her captors grasp and leapt from the train, stepping over the boys and running a hand through her thick auburn hair, trying to regain her composure.

"Lily, I really am sorry," James said, his voice soft. The whole platform was dead silent, so Lily heard him easily. Lily rounded on him, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously and her mouth set in a thin line that could even rival McGonagall. But, she said nothing but simply turned her back on him again and strode towards her waiting parents. Her family said nothing, but simply followed the fuming Lily from the platform.

The Potters made their way over to the four Marauders who were still standing by the train. James' father changed James and Sirius' clothes back. James' mother was looking at the backs of the retreating Evans family.

"So that was Lily Evans?" she asked, turning back to her son. James rearranged his glasses and nodded. His father cracked a smile and patted him on the back.

"At least she knows you exist!" he said, trying to elicit a smile from his crestfallen son. James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, saying nothing.

"Aw cheer up Prongsie," Sirius started, "Atleast she has the whole summer to cool down."

"Or she'll just stew over the whole incident and next year will be even worse," Peter piped up. Everyone gave him a pointed look.

"Ignore him Prongs," Remus said, letting out a sigh, "We'll regroup this summer and help you find a new strategy. Unless, that is, you're giving up?"

Everyone watched him for a moment.

"Give up After all these years? Where's your Marauder spirit, Moony?" James asked, a small smirk on his face. Remus shook his head as the group laughed, the Potters making their way off the platform.

"One can hope," Remus whispered, "I don't know how many more hexes I can take. That Lily has deadly aim."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, yes it's short, but I plan to write the next chapter right after this. This was mainly to set the scene and give an idea of James and Lily's relationship…or lack of…lol. Anyways…review? Please? 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I'm sixteen…do you REALLY think I own anything?

**Summary:** Lily Evans is forced to get a summer job…and soon her mother takes matters into her own hands. Before you know it, things are spiralling out of control as Lily takes on the task of doing laundry…James Potter's laundry.

**A/N:** HAHA! The first chapter…oh it's so exciting….not. Lol. I just did my laundry so I'm in...erm…the zone for writing this story since it centres around laundry? Yeah…that's right…..

Oh and Luvable-Cutie and Sweetness for you, in case you are reading this, your review(s) for The Diary of Lily Evans made me laugh out loud. Loudly. :D

Daisy Pixie: Your review helped me write this chapter even faster!

* * *

**Washing James' Whites**

**Chapter One**

In the quiet suburban town of Big Whinging, Surrey, the sun was just rising. All was silent as most living in the area were still fast asleep, slumbering peacefully in their beds. That was until a blood curling, aggravated scream rang through all the neighbouring houses around number four on Seventh Drive.

A girl had awoken to find one of her hands stuck in her hair, and the other stuck on her waist. She screeched again.

"Lily Evans! Get in here right now!"

A soft cackle was heard from the room across the hall. Footsteps were heard as four faces poked into Petunia's bedroom.

"My goodness Petty, dear! What happened?" Mrs Evans asked, alarmed, as she hurried over to her daughter.

"She did it! The freak did this to me!" Petunia screeched, moving her hand to point at Lily, but instead caused herself immense pain as that was the hand that was stuck in her hair. Lily snickered, but stopped when her father looked at her disapprovingly.

"Lily, did you do this with magic? I thought you weren't allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts?" Her father asked. Lily shook her head, "No, you can do magic outside of Hogwarts once you turn seventeen, which I am now. But, no, I didn't do it with magic. I did it the old fashioned way."

"How?" he mother asked, glancing at Petunia's unique pose.

"Superglue."

"So can you undo it with magic?"

"Well I could…but who says I want to?"

Both her parents glared.

"Lily Evans! First attacking that boy on the train and now this! You, missy, need to learn responsibility for your actions. Now undo this glue on your sister immediately!"

Lily sighed and pulled out her wand and flicked it. Her sister's hands came unstuck.

"For the record," Lily said, turning to leave, "she deserved it. She wrote 'freak' all over my school stuff."

"Lily, don't walk away just yet! You and I will talk about punishment later."

"Fine," Lily said, shrugging. In complete opposite to school, Lily often got in trouble at home. It was never anything serious, usually just pranks she pulled on her sister. But, she would die if anyone, especial James Potter, ever found out she enjoyed pulling pranks. Well, everyone except her best friend Chelsea Fanrae.

* * *

Later that day, Lily's mother, Marie Evans, had to run into town to buy some groceries. It was just as she rounded a corner that she ran into a tall, dark haired woman causing them to both drop their items. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," Marie said, bending down to pick up the dropped merchandise. The woman smiled, "It's ok, I wasn't really watching either."

Then the woman offered her hand, "Arianne Potter."

Marie smiled, and shook the woman's hand, "Marie Evans. You look familiar…"

Then a look of enlightenment dawned on their faces.

"You're the mother of the one they're always talking about!" they yelped together, earning some odd looks from passers by.

Arianne Potter smiled, "would you like to get some coffee after you're done shopping?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

* * *

"Lily! Can you come down stairs please!" Marie Evans called. 

"No need to shout mum, I'm right here," Lily said, reaching around her mother to steal a piece of lettuce out of the salad spinner.

"Oh sorry Lily, dear. Listen, I've decided the appropriate punishment for you."

Lily cringed. She liked pulling pranks on her prat of a sister, but she, just like at school, hated the repercussions of getting in trouble.

"And what would they be?" she asked through a grimace.

"I've found you a summer job babysitting a family's nephew. Maybe even doing a few around the house chores," her mother said, spinning the salad spinner to dry the lettuce.

"And which family is this?"

"Oh I can't think of the name at the moment. It's right on the tip of my tongue…Oh well. I'll be dropping you off tomorrow morning. Be ready by eight, ok? And can you set the table for dinner?"

Lily nodded, a slightly suspicious look on her face. Her mother never forgot names.

* * *

The next morning, Lily was tired, but somewhat excited about the job prospect. At least she'd earn some cash, and she really did need something to do. Petunia was very close to driving her off the deep end. 

She sat in the car, looking out the window when they pulled in front of a large, luxurious house. Lily felt herself gasp slightly at the sight of it. It really did have an air of splendour to it.

"Here we are," her mother said, getting out of the car. Lily did the same. They walked up to the large double doors and knocked. While they waited, Lily heard voices from which she presumed were coming from the backyard. They sounded awfully familiar.

Then the door opened, revealing a woman with long dark hair that was pulled back into a loose braid.

"Marie, Lily, I'm so glad you came. Come inside and I'll show you around!" Arianne Potter offered with a smile, moving out of the way to let them inside. Lily smiled weakly and felt herself pale. She suddenly knew whose house she was at.

She was lead around the lower levels of the house to see the kitchen, dining room, living room and study. She was shown where the bathroom was, and where their nephew's room was. They were now sitting in the kitchen, sipping tea.

"Oh I was so thrilled when I ran into your mother Lily, and she offered your services. With our work schedules we just don't have the time to look after him during the day. But, I couldn't turn my sister down when she asked us to look after little Travis while they were away on business. And well, my son wouldn't be bale to do it," Arianne added conspiratorially, "speaking of my son, he should come introduce himself. James! Come into the kitchen for a moment!"

Lily felt her insides disappear. She had been desperately hoping that this woman was just James's mothers' doppelganger. James came running through the kitchen doors that led outside, holding his broomstick. He stopped dead when he saw Lily. Sirius, being oblivious to everything but the tea biscuits on the table, dodged the stonewalled James and lunged on the biscuits.

"James, what are you staring at?" he asked through a mouthful of biscuit.

Lily took a deep breath, "Hello James. Hello Sirius."

And then, for the first time in his life, Sirius Black was speechless.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so we're getting somewhere now, right? Yes, that's right. I know it's still kind of short, but I hope you like it anyways. It's only (if that) mildly funny right now, so forgive me. It will be funnier later. Promise! 

Oh, and I'm sorry if there's typos. I have a nasty habit of missing them no matter how many times I read over a chapter. I only seem to notice them AFTER I post it…which is really quite annoying. Anyways, please review! I'll airmail you a muffin if you do….

PS. Anyone who has read the epilogue for The Diary of Lily Evans, I'm sorry for the typos in there too. I updated at around 4 in the morning…I proofread…but I missed a lot…sigh I'll fix it…eventually.

Oh, and Aundreyblaine: you helped me pound out this chapter quickly too. Your encouragement was awesome:D


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything. Unless JK Rowling is actually a 16 year old girl with red hair…nah, didn't think so. But I do own…Chelsea.

**Summary: **Lily Evans is forced to get a summer job…and soon her mother takes matters into her own hands. Before you know it, things are spiralling out of control as Lily takes on the task of doing laundry...James Potter's laundry.

**A/N:** Yes, that's right, I've decided to trade in Leila for Chelsea because I just couldn't bare to write this story without her. Now, to be clear, (this is for you il0v3captain0ats) this story is in no way related to The Diary of Lily Evans, ok? Goodygoodygumdrops.

To my lovely reviewers, you are the best people in the world! Honestly. You guys are all awesome and so encouraging and I am a dirty rotten scumbag for not updating sooner.

* * *

**Washing James' Whites**

**Chapter Two**

Lily Evans was sitting in James Potter's kitchen, clutching her cup of tea as if she were to let go it might explode. That very same James Potter was sitting across from her, a mixture of laughter and downright shock playing across his handsome features. Sirius Black was trying to ignore the growing tension in the room by stuffing his mouth full with the last of the tea biscuits.

Only a few moments ago, the mother's of James and Lily had excused themselves, apparently giving the three some "time to talk".

Lily's thoughts were murderous and flitted around inside of her head, much in the same way as knives that she would have loved to throw at James' now smug face.

"What are you smirking at?" Lily snapped, her thin fingers gripping her teacup even tighter. James' face broke into a smile, but he said nothing.

Lily hesitated, her face growing red with rage. She let out a frustrated scream.

"I won't stand for this! I'm leaving. Goodbye Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," Lily said, her voice curt and clipped. She stood up and swept out of the room.

James' face went blank, and Sirius, with a mouth full of biscuit, waved and then turned to his best friend.

"Prongs, mate, how is it that you manage to infuriate her even when you keep your damn trap shut like Moony tells you?"

James heaved a heavy sigh, and ran a hand roughly through his black, messy, sticky-out hair. When he spoke, his voice was flat and humourless.

"I don't know, Padfoot. Raw talent I suppose."

* * *

An hour or so later, Lily stormed into her best friend's room.

"Chelsea, do you still have that stash of old Easter chocolate?" Lily said, dropping onto her friends bed.

"Uh oh, what's the emergency Lils?" Chelsea said, putting down the book she had been reading and brushing her honey brown hair from her eyes. Lily sighed deeply.

"One word: Potter."

"Potter? But it's summer. You never see him at all during the summer, unless it happens to be at Diagon Alley and summer's only just begun!"

"Another word: Mothers."

"What? Lily, I need more than a total of two words to suss out what's happened here."

Lily sighed again and sat up, looking her friend in the eye.

"My mother volunteered me to look after James Potter's cousin. His mother and mine, _fully_ knowing my opinions of James, offered _my_ help. My help…which will be needed _every _day from eight till eight atJames Potter's _house_," Lily explained, her voice taking on a venomous qualitly. Chelsea took a moment and watched her friend, and then burst in to hysterical laughter.

"You're gonna need more that chocolate to fix this problem," Chelsea said between fits of raucous laughter, "You're gonna need some Firewhiskey. A _lot_ of Firewhiskey."

Lily groaned, "You know I don't like to drink, Chels."

"I know, but you want to, don't you?"

There was a pause.

"Yes,"

Chelsea smiled, "Come on, mum and dad are out for the night. Call your mum and tell her you're gonna sleep over here tonight and that my parents will drop you off at James' tomorrow."

Lily groaned at the mentioning of 'James' and 'tomorrow' in the same sentence.

* * *

The next morning, Lily was quite sure that someone had stolen her brain in the middle of the night and put it in a blender before kindly returning it to her.

"Don't make me go, Chelsea," she whined.

"You have to," Chelsea said, pushing her friend up the walkway to James' house.

"It's not fair…" she whimpered pitifully as she clutched the sides of her head, trying to stop the pain that shot through her temples, "…make it stop…"

Chelsea shook her head, smirking.

"I told you not to drink the blue stuff, but no, you were to desperate to wash away all your despair and loathing."

Lily shot Chelsea a look that could almost kill, "You suggested drinking in the first place. What ever happened to friends who stop you from becoming an under aged alcoholic and tell you to talk about your problems instead? But no, instead you _help_ me practically drown myself in liquor. What kind of friendship is _that_?"

"The kind that would also make me ring this door bell and then run away?"

"Chelsea Fanrae don't you _dare_!"

"Too late!" Chelsea snickered as she sped off down the drive way, then turning, waving and smirking as she apparated.

"Bloody good mate she is," Lily muttered bitterly. Lily straightened up when she heard footsteps approaching the door. It opened.

"Oh, good," Mrs. Potter said, smiling, "I was just about to leave. Travis is in the kitchen with James and Sirius. They're trying to feed him. Maybe you could take over, ok?"

Mrs. Potter smiled kindly and Lily nodded as she entered, shrugging off her jacket and bag as she started towards the kitchen. She walked in, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and her face blank and resigned. Hangovers do that to people.

Inside the kitchen, sitting in a highchair was a boy with hair that stuck up in every which way, much like James'. It must have been a Potter thing, Lily thought languidly, her thoughts still murky and unfocused.

James and Sirius were gallantly trying to force a spoon into the child's mouth, but it was quite obvious that the toddler was having much more fun covering the boys in mashed carrots, rather than eating them.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, her voice flat and bored. Her eyes were dull and tired as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Lily! Save us! The little brat won't eat!" Sirius yelped as more mashed carrot splattered across his face. They were both covered in random globs of the thick, orange goop. It was in James' hair even, making it stick up even more than usual if that was even possible.

Lily quirked an eyebrow, "Looks to me as if he's trying to be a Marauder in training."

Sirius gasped, " We do not waste food unless it is for a truly important cause! Like making fools of those slimy Slytherin gits!"

James nodded. Lily sighed, "Fine, whatever, just go off and play some silly Quidditch and I'll feed him."

James scoffed, "Like you can get him to eat that nasty stuff anyways. And Quidditch isn't silly."

Sirius nodded, "He won't even touch it except to throw it at us. And Quidditch isn't silly."

"That's because you haven't got a clue as to what you're doing. And Quidditch _is _silly," Lily snapped, although her voice had lost some of its edge. She rubbed her temples, trying to clear her thoughts. She took away the mashed carrots from Travis and instead pulled out her wand, and muttering some hushed words under hear breath. A banana then appeared in her hand. She peeled it quickly and cut it into small chunks, and then put them in a small bowl and placed it in front of Travis.

"There you go, knock your self out, kid," she said softly, as she made her way over to the table and sat down, putting her head in her hands. Sirius was distracted by the fact that Travis was actually eating the food while James watched Lily mutter to herself as she grimaced in pain.

"Are you alright?" James asked, his voice soft. Lily looked up, her eyes red at the edges from lack of sleep. She left out a deep sigh, "Yes, I'm just tired."

"If you ask me, you look hung over," Sirius said, turning around to face the two.

"Well you of all people, would know all the symptoms, wouldn't you, Black?" Lily snapped, her voice harsh.

"So you are then?"

"What?"

"Hung over."

"I AM NOT!"

"You know Lily, I'm beginning to think you are too," James acknowledged. Lily, as it seemed to be her growing habit, let out a frustrated scream and left the room.

"Our little Lilly-kins is hung over. They just grow up so fast nowadays," Sirius said, mock-sadness in his voice. James smirked slightly, shook his head and followed Lily out of the room.

Sirius turned back to Travis just in time to receive a chuck of banana right in his face.

* * *

Lily was sitting in the study, curled up in a chair with a cup of tea she had conjured for herself and reading a book. James sat down across from her.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"A book," she answered flatly, her eyes never leaving the page.

"What kind of book?"

"One with words, Potter."

"Lily, come on, I'm trying here."

"It's a book on psychology."

"Psych-awhatty?"

"It's the study of behaviour and mental processes."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Tell me something about it," James said, his eyes showing interest. Lily looked up from her book, her mind clearing slightly. The tea was helping nurse her hangover.

"Alright, well right now it's talking about what parts of the brain control different things."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well the Cerebral Cortex, that's the largest part of you brain, is divided into two hemispheres and is responsible for all the 'higher mental processes' which, for example, is thinking in general. Then there's the Corpus Callosum, which connect the two hemispheres. There's also the Amygdala which is involved in aggression, fear and learning. The Hypothalamus is responsible for emotions and drives, such as hunger, thirst, aggression and sex---"

"Wait, the part of the brain that controls your sex drive is called the Hypothalamus?"

Lily nodded.

"I always though it'd have a different type of name, instead of one that closely resembles the word 'hippopotamus'."

Lily snickered, "Actually, there's a part of the limbic system, which is another part of the brain, that is called the hippocampus."

James laughed, smilingbroadly, and Lily, despite her misgivings about James, felt herself grinning as well.

Then, just when that smiling could have been called a 'moment', a loud crash echoed from the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** Who would have thought that my psychology class I'm taking this year would actually prove useful? I need to flaunt my knowledge of the brain somewhere. All I've really got to show from that class so far is a nice diagram of a brain and this crazy thing about neurotransmitters. I'm thinking I might work some of my lovely knowledge about neurotransmitters in later too…

(random comment….SiriuslyRavishingRouge4028: hair re-growth products? Everyone knows bald is the new redhead. Buy a skull cap today!)

Anways, who's glad that Chelsea's here? I hope at least some of you are. It's easier to write her, and I figured Leila would have ended up being Chelsea-esque anyways, so I may as well make her Chelsea.

Oh, and from now on I'm going to try and keep Author's Notes short, and only post Reviewer responses when necessary. But I have one this chapter, because they asked me something I found quite flattering.

Daisfunk: I have a large vocabulary? Cool. Um, I don't know how I got it. Reading my brains out, probably. One of my friends actually accused me of reading the dictionary. My parents also call me encyclopaedia girl (but that's because I know a lot of uselss information)…oooooo…I should make a comic…

Oh, and I've sent you all muffins…but I cannot be held responsible for the postal service workers. They often get snack-ish.

As usual, forgive me for the typos, I tried my best. I re read this darn chapter around four or five times and I probably won't notice any of the mistakes until I post it...

IAAOCAG FOREVER.

---SuperSpy


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Yep. I own it. That's right. My name is JK Rowling…(begins laughing hysterically)….yeah…riiiiight…even I don't believe that.

**Summary: **Lily Evans is forced to get a summer job…and soon her mother takes matters into her own hands. Before you know it, things are spiralling out of control as Lily takes on the task of doing laundry…James Potter's laundry.

**A/N**: Hahahaha…here it is…the next chapter…aren't you excited?

* * *

**Washing James' Whites Chapter Three**

Lily snapped to attention.

"James, did you hear that?"

James nodded. There were more crashes…and a very Sirius-like voice yelling from the kitchen. James glanced at Lily and then bolted to the kitchen, Lily right on his heals.

As they pushed open the door to the kitchen, they came upon an amusing sight. Sirius was hanging upside down and flailing around while trying to grab on to something to try and turn himself right side up. Travis was gleefully swinging Sirius' wand around, muttering incomprehensible gibberish. Lily covered her smiling mouth with her hand and glanced at James, whom she noticed was looking very pained in his attempt to stop from laughing.

"PRONGS! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Sirius yelled frantically. A giggle escaped Lily. James fixed Sirius with a mock glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't see why I should, Padfoot. You've made a right mess of the kitchen."

"PRONGS!"

"Padfoot."

"PRONGS YOU GREAT PRAT GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Sirius said, flailing around, knocking more things off counters and sending them crashing to the ground. Travis gurgled happily. Lily, taking pity on the poor fool, walked over to the young child and gently pulled the wand from Travis' grasp. Sirius fell unceremoniously onto the top of the counter, then rolling off it and landing with a loud thud onto the kitchen floor. James snickered. Lily tisk-ed him mockingly, "Out-witted by a two year old…I expected more from you Sirius."

Sirius rose begrudgingly from the floor and fixed a grumpy gaze on Lily.

"That kid has it in for me…", he muttered ruefully.

"Go soak your head, Padfoot, while Lily and I clean this place up," James said, smirking at his friend before running a hand though his black hair and sighing.

* * *

Later in the day, as it grew dark and Travis was napping, Lily was sprawled out on the couch in the sitting room. James walked in from the back yard where he had been flying with Sirius while Lily had put Travis to bed. He was about to say something when he noticed that here eyes were closed, and her chest was rising and falling softly. He hesitated, then sat down on a chair across from her. Lily's eyes snapped open suddenly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, slightly on edge. She wasn't entirely sure she liked the way he was watching her.

"Innocently sitting in a chair."

"There's nothing innocent about you, Potter."

"Same to you, Evans."

"Excuse me?" Lily scoffed.

"You seem innocent. But I don't believe it. Not any more."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're just as mischievous as I am, Lily Evans."

" 'Mischievous' isn't exactly the word I would have used to describe you, James Potter," Lily said, her mouth forming a thin line as she rolled her eyes. James smiled at her. Lily ran her fingers through her thick auburn hair, her emerald eyes tracing the room.

"What time is it?" she asked, her eyes landing on him. James felt his stomach clench and he scrambled to look at his watch.

"It's almost eight," he said, dragging a hand through his unruly hair and adjusting his glasses.

"Your parents will be home soon," Lily said, stating the obvious. James nodded.

"I should go check on Travis one last time," Lily said, standing up to leave. When she reached the doorway she turned back and opened her mouth to say something, but she shook her head and left. Once she was gone, James let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

* * *

Lily was in her room when Chelsea apparated in front of the doorway.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked, walking over to sit on Lily's bed. Lily shrugged noncommittally.

"Oh don't you dare give me the shrug Lily. Spill. Now."

"Well I don't know. Sirius was out-witted by a two year old, I told James a bit about psychology…"

Chelsea cracked a smile, "Bet that was entertaining."

"He found the Hypothalamus quite amusing."

"Typical. Anyways, continue."

"Well I kept Travis entertained and then put him to bed and laid down on the couch. I guess I dozed off slightly cause when I opened my eyes James was sitting, watching me."

Chelsea's brow furrowed, "So?"

"I don't know, it just felt odd. His gaze was just so…intense."

Chelsea smirked, "That's because he's madly in love with you."

"Yeah…_right_," Lily scoffed, "He's just like every other boy and was just undressing me with his eyes. Perverted prat."

"Yes, Lily, and that's why he's been asking you out almost every single day since fifth year…"

"Yeah but he didn't so much by the end of the year."

"Not after you hexed him, giving him a pig's tail and ears for a week."

Lily smirked, "I almost forgot about that."

Chelsea picked up a pillow and thwacked Lily on the head, "You big goof. Now finish your story."

Lily shrugged, "Not much else happened. But it felt weird when I left. Like he wanted to say something, but didn't."

* * *

James was sitting in the kitchen, his mother and father hurrying around, getting ready for work. Sirius stumbled sleepily down the stairs.

"James!" his mother called, "We have to leave a bit early! Make sure you answer the door when Lily gets here! Bye!"

And then the house was silent except for the slurping coming from Sirius as he ate his cereal.

James swirled what was left of his breakfast with his spoon in the now warm milk. Sirius was watching him warily. Then he sighed and put down his spoon.

"Alright Prongs, what's wrong?"

James stopped playing with his food and looked at Sirius, "Nothing."

"Liar. Now spit it out, we don't have all day."

James sighed, "I don't know what to do about Lily."

Sirius let out an odd snort, "Do you ever?"

"Padfoot, I'm being serious---"

"No you're not I'm---"

"Finish that sentence and you'll no longer be any type of Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"As I was saying…this whole Lily situation…It seems like I take two steps forward, and then one step back. She'll tolerate me one second, and then she gets defensive the next. And then she goes back to joking. I just don't get it."

"She's confused James," Sirius said, being surprisingly wise for a moment, "She's probably realised you've changed, but it afraid to believe it."

"That's surprisingly adept, Padfoot."

"We all have out moments."

There was a pause.

"Moony came up with that, didn't he? When he picked up his book last night?"

"I resent that," Sirius grumbled.

There was then a knock at the door. James hurried to the door to let Lily in.

"Hello, Lily," James greeted. Lily grumbled in response. She headed straight to Travis' room, picked him up and started for the kitchen. She silently placed him in his high chair and began preparing his breakfast.

"Not a morning person, are you, Evans?" Sirius asked, "Or are you hung over again?"

Lily turned, took in his pyjama-clad form, and then emitted a low growl.

Sirius and James exchanged a look and Lily hurried around the kitchen.

"Lily? Are you all right?" James asked carefully. Lily turned, fixed him with a stern look and flicked her wand in his direction. James visibly winced, but now curse came. No hex…no spell to cause him harm at all. Nothing but a piece of parchment with black script scribbled across it flew towards him. He plucked it out of the air.

_No Potter, I'm not all right. I had to have dental work done this morning._

"Why aren't you talking?"

Lily, still flitting about the kitchen, waved her wand again.

_Because, Sirius, I had to have a filling and now the whole left side of my face is frozen._

James, without really thinking, moved closer to Lily and reached out to run his hand over the left side of her face.

"Really?" he asked. There was an odd pause as Lily nodded and then quickly turned away from him

"Why'd you get it done the muggle way?" Sirius asked. Lily let out a sigh.

_My parents are muggles, Black, they believe that the muggle way of solving it is just as good as magic._

James was still uncomfortably close to Lily, and she felt her face flush as she had to brush past him to get to Travis and feed him his breakfast. The child smiled and munched away happily.

"How long will it take to wear off?" James asked. Lily shrugged.

That's when a abnormally large sneeze was heard.

"What was that?" Sirius asked moving over to the door. James looked out the doorway and saw a small, wrinkled creature with large, tennis ball-like eyes and it wore a ratty little t-shirt that looks as if it should have been a dolls. It was the Potter family's house elf.

"It's Snickety," James said to Lily, and then he turned to the house elf whom had dropped quite a few clothes on the hallway floor, "Snickety, what's wrong?"

She sneezed again.

"Master Potter, sir! Snickety was going to ---achoo!--- do the laundry sir, but she ---achoo! achoo!--- thinks she's getting sick, sir ---achoo!--- She can't stop ---ACHOO!--- sneezing, sir…….ACHOO!"

James walked towards the poor elf and kneeled down near her, "Snicket, why don't you just take the rest of the day off, ok?"

"But SIR! Snickety can't POSSIBLY ---achoo!--- do that! She has laundry to do, ---achoo!--- sir!"

"I'll do it Snickety. I order you to rest for today."

Snickety, looking slight disheartened, but still sneezing, disappeared with a loud 'snap!'.

Lily, who had followed James into the hallway watched him sceptically and waved her wand.

_Do you know HOW to do laundry?_

"No, Miss Evans, I don't."

* * *

**A/N**: OK, so a lot of this chapter was…I dunno…I wasn't completely thrilled with it. There's one scene I really don't like much…but it's ok I guess. Please forgive me for typos. I try and try to find them, I really do. Oh and sorry about the typical, lame Sirius/serious joke…I just had to put it in…I don't know why…blame it on the fact that it's 2 in the morning…

And thank you to all my fantastic reviewers. You're all fantastic! (Now review again, ok? I'll give you a cookie…)

IAAOCAG FOREVER

(Inanimate And Animate Object Conspiracy Awareness Group)

---SuperSpy


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Oh woe is me…I have no money….do not sue me…for I own this not.

**Summary: **Lily Evans is forced to get a summer job…and soon her mother takes matters into her own hands. Before you know it, things are spiralling out of control as Lily takes on the task of doing laundry…James Potter's laundry.

**A/N:** I am back from my unwanted hiatus. You see…my comp went on the fritz again and I only just got it back. So here I am…finally writing the chapter that sprouted this whole convoluted story… Thank you to all those who waited so patiently and thank you for all your fantastic reviews!

Where we left off (after all…it's been a while…) 

Lily's left side of her face was frozen from dental surgery, so she magics pieces of parchment to converse. James let his house elf Snickety have the day off after finding out she was sick, and thus is now left with the task of doing laundry…

* * *

**Washing James' Whites**

**Chapter Four**

_You don't even know what you're doing._

"It can't be that hard."

_With your luck you'll blow something up._

"You know Lily, I'm not completely inept."

_That's too much detergent._

"If you're going to criticize you can just leave."

_Fine._

And with that last note, Lily Evans stormed out of the Potter's laundry room.

"Damn," James muttered, sighing and running a hand roughly through his dark hair. He groaned and muttered quietly, "I didn't actually want her to leave."

* * *

Lily swept into the kitchen and picked up Travis from his highchair. She cleaned up his dishes and then took him outside to play in the grass. In the yard, Sirius was harassing the garden gnomes, but he stopped when he noticed Lily. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, trying to act as if she _hadn't_ seen him mooning the ugly little creatures. Lily laughed inwardly, wondering if Sirius knew just how lucky he was that one hadn't bit him right on his arse. 

"Where's James?"

_Inside "doing laundry"._

"Sounds dirty when you use the quotes like that."

Lily glared.

_The only dirty thing is your mind, Sirius._

"And the laundry. It wouldn't need washing if it wasn't," Sirius smirked. Lily let out an aggravated sigh and walked over to a giggling Travis and plunked down on the grass next to him.

Sirius watched her for a moment. He could understand why James was head over heels for her. She was pretty with her fair skin, dark red hair and sparking green eyes. Sirius could see why, but he just didn't completely understand. He'd seen plenty of pretty girls in his time. Whenever he asked James, he always mentioned something about her fire…her passion…He described her as 'brilliant'. And if Sirius let him ramble for a while, letting him list all the things that made her 'brilliant', he'd get this odd look in his eyes…and Sirius just didn't understand it.

Lily was smiling and laughing as she watched Travis try and eat a bug he had found in the grass when Sirius spoke up.

"He really does like you, you know."

Lily's smile faded, but she showed no other reaction.

"He just…tends to go about it all the wrong way…"

Lily kept her attention of Travis, but Sirius could have sworn that he saw her roll her eyes.

"Lily, can't you just ---"

Sirius stopped when Lily snapped her green eyes up to meet his. Her face was a mask of solitude. She picked up Travis and walked into the kitchen. After a moment, Sirius followed her.

She was placingTravis on the floor with some toys when an odd sound came from the direction of the laundry room. It resembled a slightly horrified and desperate yell of frustration.

Lily got up and hesitantly walked in the direction of the laundry room. She heard frantic murmuring behind the door.

"Oh no….oh no…"

Lily pushed open the door. Sirius crowded in behind her.

James, who was leaning over the washing machine, jumped in surprise.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" he asked nervously. Sirius smirked.

"You screwed up, didn't ya, mate?"

Lily pushed past James and looked in at the wet clothes. She raised a delicate eyebrow and reached in. She slowly pulled out a pink shirt of his father's and smirked at James Potter.

_I see you've learned what happens when you wash reds with whites, Potter._

* * *

It took them a while to rectify the problem as the detergent was magical, and seemed to resist any spells to change the effects of what happened. By the end of the day, when Lily could speak again, she was simply too frustrated to even want to. She was also too fed up to even attempt to teach James to do the laundry or even just do it her self. 

Tomorrow, she decided. She would deal with that entire problem tomorrow.

She desperately hoped the Snickety would be better.

But alas, by some cruel trick of fate, she was not.

And so it was now that Lily stood in front of the washing machine after putting Travis to bed to nap. She'd decided against trying to teach James.

"Are you sure you don't want help, Lily?"

"Quite sure, thank you," she answered, her tone clipped and business like, "Is that all of it?" she asked, motioning towards two hampers.

"All except Sirius'. He has issues about you washing his clothing. You should have heard him this morning. Said it was indecent. He wouldn't even let up when I pointed out that he'd eventually run out of clothes."

Lily sighed, "Ok. You can leave now. Didn't you say Remus was coming over?"

James nodded then hesitated, but in the end he left.

There was an odd pause as Lily simply stared at the two hampers, a perplexed look on her face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered. It had struck her late last night that by accepting the gruelling task of doing the Potter's laundry, she would have to do James' laundry, and would therefore end up washing his whites…which included rather personal items of clothing. This did not really thrill Lily in the slightest.

If it was clean…then _maybe_ she could handle it…but _worn_? And she couldn't help but wonder what James thought about this.

So Lily did the only thing she could think to do. She magic-ed herself a pair of surgical gloves and reached for the hamper she knew to be James'. It was better to get the worst over with first, right?

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened the lid. She opened her eyes slowly, and cringed, but after a moment, she realised there was nothing to cringe about. All she could see were shirts, pants and socks. She looked quizzically at the clothes and started to sort the lights from the darks. But as she continued, her confusion grew and her brow furrowed. Her pace was quickening until the clothes were no longer being sorted, but simply thrown out of the hamper. She pulled the very last sock out of the hamper and frowned at it. She had two conclusions to draw from this.

1) James Potter owned one pair of boxers or

2) James Potter had removed every pair of underwear from his laundry hamper.

* * *

"And you said I was being stupid by not letting her wash my clothes…" 

"Hey, all I did was take all my boxers."

"Why do you think I didn't want her washing my stuff?"

"Ok, ok, so you weren't being stupid."

There was a pause as the boys sat in the backyard, waiting for Remus.

"She's gonna notice."

"I know."

"What do you think she'll do?"

James looked perplexed, "I don't know. I never really thought about that."

"Maybe she won't do anything."

* * *

Lily wasn't thinking rationally. Why was this bugging her so much? 

It shouldn't be.

Lily stuffed a handful of whites into the washing machine with more force than necessary.

It wasn't bugging her.

It wasn't.

She turned the dial on the machine so it began to fill with water, and then shespread the cup of detergenton the clothes.

Right, of course it wasn't.

She slammed the lid down and then hopped up to sit on the dryer. She put her head in her hands and let out a frustrated groan.

Did he honestly think that she wouldn't notice?

At least Sirius' excuse got rid of the awkwardness entirely.

"Washing laundry is much too personal. I shouldn't have to do this."

Lily rubbed her hands over her face, sighing.

What was she supposed to do now?

He had to know that she would know.

Didn't he?

She'd have to be blind not too.

And now it'd be awkward.

Because she knew.

And he'd know that she knew.

And she'd know that he knew that she knew.

* * *

Both boys were sitting on the swing under an old oak tree. Both boys were staring at the ground, oddly vacant expressions on their faces. And this is how Remus Lupin found both boys when he arrived that afternoon. 

He stopped when he saw them and his features twisted in to a half bored, half amused expression.

"What have you done now?"

James groaned and said nothing. Sirius looked up and in a slightly scared way told Remus that

a) Lily was Travis' babysitter and that

b) Lily was doing their laundry

"So?" Remus asked, not quite understanding.

* * *

But WHY would he do that? WHY would he take all his boxers from the hamper? 

Did he even wear boxers?

Maybe he was more of a briefs man?

…wait…what? Why was she even thinking about something like that? Like she cared.

Besides, he was definitely a boxers man.

Wait, Potter wasn't a man. Potter was a boy. A pompous little boy.

Who just happened to be oddly considerate (or paranoid) enough to remove all his undergarments from his laundry basket…

Lily let out a small yell and jumped off the dryer kicking the wall in front of her.

He was doing this to mess with her mind.

He was trying to make her crack.

Trying to make her ask why…

And thus making it seem as if she cared…

Which she did…

NOT!

SHE DID NOT.

And so she wouldn't ask.

She wouldn't crack.

She'd let him squirm…let him wonder if she had noticed…

And so with a satisfied smile, Lily set about sorting the rest of the laundry.

* * *

"I don't see what you guys are freaking out about. You're both being ludicrous." 

"But she'll KNOW and it will be WORSE than if he had just let her wash them!"

"And it will be more awkward than it already is!"

Remus crossed his arms, "It's only awkward, James Potter, because you make it awkward with your incessant asking her to go out with you every year. Maybe if you weren't such a prat around her all the time, you might even be friends."

"In Prongs' defense, he's been quite nice so far, and Lily's been quite civil."

"See Remus? I've been good."

"Well except those looks you keep giving her, but she's never looking so she hasn't noticed yet."

"Shut up Padfoot."

* * *

Lily, now sitting on the running dryer, was thinking. 

She was thinking many things and they were all becoming jumbled.

Maybe Potter was just being considerate?

He hadn't been that bad, had he?

In all honesty, he'd actually been quite civil.

Except for those looks he gave her.

But theywere just...intense, not really rude.

Lily sighed.

But maybe it was all some devious plot?

It wouldn't be the first.

Lily felt herself panicking again.

She needed to talk to Chelsea.

* * *

"Was that the door bell?" James asked. Sirius nodded and so the three of them trooped to the door. But quick as a flash, Lily came barrelling out of the laundry room, opened the door, grabbed Chelsea by the wrist and yanked her in the direction of the laundry room.Chelsea waved serenely as she passed, a complacent smile on her face. 

James looked at his two friends.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Sirius, looking slightly nervous, answered. Remus rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming.

"She's noticed, and now she's freaking out."

* * *

"Lily…just BREATHE!" 

"I don't think I can…oh my gawd…I'm hyperventilating….oh my gawd…" Lily said frantically, fanning herself and taking deep breaths. She was pacing.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't understand why he did it…pompous James would have given me a basket full ofhis boxers and made rude comments about how if I went on a date with him I could see his boxers anytime I wanted and didn't have to resort to doing his laundry…but he didn't…he hasn't….he just took them all and he's hidden them somewhere…or I could have been right with my other idea and he just owns one pair…"

Chelsea made a face.

"He's trying to mess with my head…I know he is…He's got some trick planned…I know it…"

"You're overreacting."

* * *

"What am I supposed to do, Remus?" 

"Nothing."

"But Moony! She's brought reinforcement!" Sirius said, jumping up from the couch in the living room.

"You're overreacting."

* * *

"Has it ever occurred to you tothink about _why_ this is bothering you so much? Normally you'd count your blessings that you didn't have to wash his knickers. Now you're freaking out and practically having a mental breakdown." 

Lily's eyes narrowed.

"What are you insinuating Chelsea Fanrae? And choose your words wisely."

"I think you like James Potter."

"Abso-bloody-lutely NOT!"

* * *

"Let's just say she IS overreacting, ok?" 

"But she isn't"

"Humour me, Remus."

"Fine."

"How would one go about finding out why she was overreacting?"

"Lily wouldn't overreact because it doesn't bother her. In fact, she'd be quite thrilled, I think. So, one who seeks this information should stop being such a wanker and wake up and smell the roses."

"Harsh, Moony."

"Shut up, Sirius."

* * *

"Why else would you be acting like this?" 

"Because…."

"Very persuasive, Lily-kins."

"Oh sod off."

"You know I'm right."

"You can just go home now."

* * *

It was moments later when James saw Lily and Chelsea leave the room. James got up and walked over to her. The other boys watched from the living room, not quite sure what James was doing. Chelsea, smirking devilishly, gave Lily a slight push and she stumbled into James. She gave an involuntary yelp and jumped back. 

"Geeze Lily, walk much?" Chelsea quipped. Lily glared. James was watching their exchange with interest.

"Not to sound rude, Miss Fanrae, but why are you here?"

Chelsea smirked and let her eyes travel to Remus, Sirius and then finally land on James.

"Oh you know, a little laundry emergency. Lily couldn't figure out if your silk boxers should be dried separately on a mild cycle or if they'd be fine with the rest."

Lily's eyes widened in horror and James and Sirius both looked confused. But Chelsea was looking at Remus, who was smiling suddenly. Chelsea smiled broadly waved at them all, and left.

Silence filled the room.

James was watching Lily, confusion still showing on his face. Lily gulped.

"Was that the dryer? I should go get that," she said, her voice oddly squeaky, and then she bolted from the room.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, so I actually had more for this chapter…but I figured I'd end it here for now. I'll update again very soon though…I had so much fun writing this chapter and can't wait to write the next part…hehe… 

And hey, didn't I do a good job of updating with a nice long chapter? Consider it an early Christmas present. :D

Please forgive the typos…and don't forget to review!

--- SuperSpy


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I do not own it. Happy?

**Summary:** Lily Evans is forced to get a summer job…and soon her mother takes matters into her own hands. Before you know it, things are spiralling out of control as Lily takes on the task of doing laundry…James Potter's laundry.

**A/N:** Ok, so I'm a horrible person for not updating in so long, but ok, give me a chance to explain ok? See, school was devised by an evil, evil man (not a woman. Women are more sensible than that) and with this horrible thing (ok, so I secretly like school…shhhh…) comes homework (I can assure you, I DO NOT secretly like this). Plus there's all this pressure for me to do exceptionally well as my choice of post-secondary education will be looking at my grade eleven transcript. Plus there's the fact that my (older) sister is engaged to my physics teacher's (younger) brother and there's lots of dress shopping trips.Yeah… My life is quite…er…entertaining right now. But enough excuses. You've all been brilliant by sending me so many reviews, so finally, I am holding up my end of the bargain.

Previously on WJW

Lily freaked cause James removed all of his boxers from his laundry (which Lily had to do by default), which turned an awkward situation to an even MORE awkward situation. Lily called in reinforcements (AKA Chelsea) who didn't help matters much by mentioning non-existent silk boxers. (Which for anyone who didn't understand the significance, it was simply Chelsea stirring the metaphorical pot, ok?)

**

* * *

**

**Washing James' Whites Chapter Five**

Lily stormed intoChelsea Fanrae's room, a look of murder on her usually pleasant face.

"Lily my pet, how are you?"

"I'm going to kill you. No, first I'm going to torture you, THEN I'll kill you. How does shattering your kneecaps sound?"

"Sounds lovely, now I've been meaning to talk to you---"

"I hate it when you don't take me seriously."

"Yes well brighten up my friend," Chelsea said, smiling brightly, "I want to hear about how the rest of the day went."

"How the rest of the day went? HOW THE REST OF THE DAY WENT? I'll tell you how it went, I stayed locked up in the laundry room, banging my head against the wall because not only was the situation awkward enough, you had to go and mention NON-EXISTANT SILK BOXERS!"

"Well now Lily-kins, they might very well exist, we just weren't in possession of them."

"I hate you right now."

"Love you to Lily-kins, now what are we going to do about you and boxer-boy?"

"Nothing," Lily said, glaring at her friend, "We are not going to do ANYTHING. Understand?"

"No. We are going to put aside this long-time feud between the two of you once and for all. Remember the Psychic, Lily? She said you were destined to marry James Potter. That's what started this whole thing! You were so vehemently opposed to being told what your future was, even at the age of ten, and so you refused to like him. You use everything against him, even now when he isn't such a prat."

"That psychic was a crack addict. She said you'd be top of the class."

"I was in divination. For a week, remember?"

"Oh yes, now I'm completely convinced," Lily drawled, rolling her eyes and huffing slightly. Chelsea sighed.

"Admit it Lils, your heart likes him but your brain is just slow on the uptake cause you've poisoned yourself against him for so many years."

There was a long pause, in which Lily Evans stared at the spot where the floor met the wall, and looked as if it was the most enthralling thing she had ever seen.

"You're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You're wrong. I don't like him. I may not hate him, but I don't like him."

Chelsea watched her friend for a moment, and then nodded.

"Ok."

"What, that's it?"

"Yes, of course."

"No more persuasive arguments?"

"No."

"No cajoling?"

"No."

"No coercing?"

"No."

"No blackmail?"

"No, Lily, no blackmail."

"Good," Lily said, nodding sharply, "I should go now, my mother is expecting me home."

"Bye, Lily," Chelsea said, walking her friend to the door. And as Chelsea made her way back up the stairs to her room, a disastrously devious smirk was already spreading across her lips.

* * *

The incessant knocking was beginning to bother James Potter. He wasn't sure long how it had been going on, but he was seriously considering the idea of throwing something in the direction it was coming from. James let out a groan and looked at his clock.

6:45 AM

Someone, James decided, better be in mortal danger or he was going to be very, verypeeved. James rolled out of bed, ran a rough hand through his hair, and stomped to his bedroom door.

To his surprise, no one was there.

The knocking persisted.

"COME ON JAMES, YOU IDIOT!"

"Chelsea?"

"No, it's a talking marshmallow. WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?"

James scratched his head, "Where are you?"

"Outside your window, you nit-wit."

James walked to his window and pulled back the curtains and there Chelsea sat on a broomstick, her arms crossed over her chest and looking rather unpleasant.

"Took you bloody long enough."

James didn't bother replying but simply sat down on his bed while Chelsea climbed in through the window.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"I needed to talk to you," Chelsea answered as she pulled a chair over and sat on it.

"Couldn't it have waited?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Lily can't know I'm here."

"Why?"

"Because then she'd kill me."

"Oh."

"Now listen to me, James, I need you to help me out, ok?"

"With what?"

"I need you to help me prove that Lily likes you."

"What?"

"I thought I told you to listen."

"You've gone nutters."

"Listen, she likes you, she's just too stubborn to actually admit it."

"What?"

"James, Lily likes you."

"It's too early in the morning…I could have sworn I heard you say that Lily likes me."

"She does."

James gave Chelsea a skeptical look, "She sure doesn't act like it."

"I told you," Chelsea sighed, "She's stubborn."

James ran a hand through his hair and let out a groan, "So if what you say is true, what am I supposed to do?"

"You have to be her prince charming."

"Her what?"

"Oh come on, it's not just a muggle term. You have to sweep her off her feet…treat her like a princess…be charming---"

"I am charming!"

Chelsea sighed, then looked at her watch, "I'd better go, Lily will be here in a bit and you need to get ready."

"Get ready?"

"Potter, just go take a shower and doll yourself up, ok?"

"Chelsea, are you sure you're right?"

"Positive," Chelsea said, smiling reassuringly as she climbed back out the window on her broomstick, "Now get a move on, James."

* * *

James had been on edge the entire day. Lily had been shocked at how quiet he had been. And he had been almost annoyingly and suspiciously polite. Of course, everything had also been extremely awkward do to the knicker-incident the day before.

It was four o'clock when the Potters arrived home early from work.

"Oh, Lily, I forgot to tell you we'd be home early. James' aunt and uncle are coming over for dinner today. You're invited to stay of course," Mrs. Potter added, smiling kindly.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly impose---"

"Nonsense," boomed Mr. Potter, "we'd love to have you stay for dinner!"

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, still unsure. Mrs.Potter laughed, "Lily, of course we're sure!"

"Alright, thank you, I'd love to stay," Lily said, smiling.

* * *

It was six o'clock when the Panners arrived. The bustled in the door, full of laughter and friendly greetings and hugs.

"And who is this beautiful young woman?" Mr. Panner asked, looking at Lily. Lily blushed and smoothed her black knee length skirt.

"Lily Evans," she said, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Ah so are you James' girlfriend? Or Sirius'?" Mrs. Panner asked, smiling. Lily let out a scoff, "Neither, just a friend from school. I've been babysitting James' nephew."

"I see, well, our son, Derek, is---"

"Sorry I'm late! I got held up and---"

Derek trailed off as his eyes landed on Lily. Derek was the very definition of tall, dark and handsome…and Lily felt her stomach give an odd lurch.

"---Andwho is this?"

"Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you….?"

"Derek."

"Derek," Lily said, smiling.

Sirius, who had been relatively quiet, elbowed James.

"This doesn't look good, mate," he whispered. James nodded, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

Derek took Lily's hand and kissed it. Lily let out a giggle, which then caused her to blush.

"Well, dinner is almost ready, why don't we all head into the dining room for some drinks?" Mrs. Potter suggested, sensing the growing tension in the room.

As the group moved to leave, James hung back and grabbed Derek by the arm.

"Derek, leave her alone," James said bluntly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Derek asked.

"Well no---"

"Then she's free game, isn't she?"

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Like what?"

"Like she's some animal that you intend to shoot."

"James, lighten up," Derek said as he followed in the direction of the others.

In the dining room, Derek and James sat on either side of Lily.

"So Lily," Derek asked, "What do you plan to do after Hogwarts?"

"Lily, would you pass me a napkin?" James asked. Lily scowled, passed James a napkin and then turned to Derek.

"I'm not entirely sure, I figure I'll probably---"

"Lily?"

Lily whipped around in her chair to face James, "What, Potter?"

"I wanted the other napkin."

"Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation?"

With that, she turned away from him.

"Smooth move there, Prongsie."

"Shut up, Sirius."

"Look, so what if she's talking to Derek? I mean Derek may be a womanizer and he may try to convince her to go into the backyard with him so they can snog like mad snogging-things, but Lily wouldn't do that. It's isn't proper."

"Thank you Sirius, that was very consoling," James replied flatly.

"James, you told me that Chelsea was positive that Lily liked you, she couldn't be wrong."

"Well it sure seems like she is."

"Dinner is ready," Mrs. Potter announced, using magic to make many dishes of food appear on the table. Everyone dug in.

James was brooding so much that Sirius had to step on his foot five times before James realized that he was trying to eat his soup with a knife. Laughter kept erupting from Lily and Derek as they chattered away through dinner. It wasn't until dessert that James had finally had enough.

Sirius knew something was wrong the moment James wasn't eating his ice cream. He was just staring at it. Or more precisely, he was glaring at it. Sirius, knowing that something big was about to happen, pressed a small button on his watch.

James began to shake with anger.

Chelsea burst into the room.

Every glass in the room shattered.

The room fell silent.

Lily stared in shock at Chelsea.

Derek looked at James.

James stood up.

Derek stood up.

"James! Don't!" Chelsea shouted.

James punched Derek right in the face.

Lily screamed.

Sirius tried to pull his friend away from Derek.

Derek pulled out his wand and fired a curse at James.

It missed.

"Is that the best you've got?"

"Boys, stop this instant!" Mrs. Panner yelled.

"James!" Mr. Potter reprimanded.

"Derek!" Mr. Panner scolded.

"You're such a prat, James. You're acting like a twit just because Lily likes me better than you!"

James lunged at Derek.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!"

Everyone froze.

Lily stood, her body shaking with rage.

"You," she said, pointing at James, "are an idiot. And you," she turned to Derek, "you're no better."

Lily glanced at Chelsea, frowned and then swept out of the room and out the front door.

Derek walked out of the room, followed by his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Potter frowned at their son, then left as well.

James looked at Sirius, and Sirius shrugged. Chelsea stepped forward, shaking her head.

"This wasn't what I had in mind, James. I knew it was a good idea to talk to Sirius about an emergency call signal. Although, I had hoped he wouldn't have to use it."

James looked at the floor, then ran a hand through his hair.

"I screwed up."

"Yes, you did, but it's fixable. At least I hope. Give me two days."

* * *

Two days later, Lily showed up at the Potter's doorstep with a suitcase, and a very large box of Kleenex.

Mrs. Potter opened the door, "Hello Lily, I'm so glad you could come and stay here while your parents are on their business trip. I'm sorry to hear you're sick, though."

Lily smiled as best she could, "Yeah, thanks for letting me stay. It was unfortunate that Chelsea's parent's are away as well so I couldn't stay with her as she's with her aunt."

Lily dragged her stuff up to her temporary room without a glance at James. She hadn't spoken to him for two days, even when she had been babysitting. She had explained to the Potters that she didn't mind babysitting. It wasn't Travis' fault that James was a prat.

The next morning, Lily woke up with a fever.

"Lily, you can't just walk around with a fever. You could end up killing yourself."

"James has a very valid point, Lily," Sirius acknowledged.

Chelsea, who had come over to see Lily, nodded.

Lily slammed down the teapot.

"I'm fine, ok?" she said angrily.

"Lily, it's for your own good. I can look after Travis wile you rest," Chelsea offered.

Lily, sitting at the table, stood up and made to storm over to the fridge to grab some cream, but she never made it. She hesitated, then her knees buckled and she fainted. James rushed forward and managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

He picked her up, carried her to her room, and laid her down on the bed. He stared at her for a moment, before turning to find Chelsea right in front of him.

"Alright James, I've gotten you this far," Chelsea said, "Now show her who you really are. It's time to put on that shinning armor you hide under your bed."

* * *

**A.N: **Ok, so it's ten pages long….does that earn me any bonus points even though it took me so long to update? Again, I'm sorry it took so long….

I hope this makes you happy…or at least less peeved at me…Lol.

Don't forget to review!

---SuperSpy


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Summary: blah blah blah….Lily's stuck babysitting at James'house…Laundry is involved...(It's tiresome writing the same thing here every time…)

**A/N:** Ooooookaaaaaay….so, My spring break has been busy so far…I painted my room….Yay! It looks so awesome. Unfortunately, my poor little doggy, named Spike, has fallen ill. We think he might have had a spinal stroke (or worse) and he can no longer move the legs on his right side. Do to the fact that I've had to spend the past week sitting by him and sleeping on the floor occasionally, I haven't had a lot of time to work on this, hence why this isn't getting out as quickly as I would have liked. Nonetheless, you lovely reviewers have been fantastic, so thank you for your patience. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Washing James' Whites Chapter Six**

Sirius Black was normally quite a jovial fellow. He loved to pull pranks, flirt with the girls, and sometimes he even did both of these things at the very same time. He however, was not feeling quite as jovial today. Perhaps it was because he couldn't get his hair to sit right. Perhaps it was because his shirt was wrinkled and refused to lie flat. Or perhaps it was because a certain James Potter had kept him up all night.

Now, don't be confused, Sirius was a true and loyal friend. He would help James with anything. But Sirius tended to be slightly grumpy when he didn't get his full eight hours of beauty sleep.

"James, would you quite pacing, you're making me dizzy."

Nausea was never a favorite feeling for Sirius. It brought back too many memories of when a certain prank had reached a whole new level of wrong.

"What am I supposed to do, Padfoot? Chelsea said I have to be her knight in shining armor…I don't know how…."

"We've been over this a thousand times, Prongs," Sirius sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face, "You have to be charming."

"I know…I know…But my charms never seem to work on Lily…"

James was still pacing, having ignored Sirius' earlier comment. He angrily ran a hand through his hair. Sirius groaned.

"This is never going to end."

* * *

Lily Evans was normally a very bright girl. However, she seemed to be lacking some common sense at the moment. She didn't seem to realize that if you failed to knock on some one's door, it wasn't very likely that they would open it. Perhaps she did realize this, and it just didn't really bother her.

* * *

James Potter used to be a prat. Lucky for him, he smartened up and realized that Lily Evans would never fall for him if he acted like an idiotic prick. Unfortunately, he still had to work on the "not acting like a idiotic prick" part. He had been doing well, for a beginner. But the stakes were high now, he mussed as he paced his room, and it was time to call in the big guns.

* * *

Remus Lupin had more common sense in his left baby toe than Sirius Black possessed in his entire body. This was why, when he received James' owl, he had already formulated a plan in the short amount of time that it took to floo over.

* * *

Chelsea Fanrae had the uncanny ability to know more spells than all of the Marauders combined. This of course, was why Remus Lupin called upon her to help in James' time of need. Chelsea had already brilliantly developed a spell to keep Lily at the door until they were ready for her. 

"This will never work, Remus."

"Relax, James, Chelsea's a girl, she knows what she's talking about."

"Chelsea's a girl? I never notic---BLOODY HELL WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Oh come now ,Padfoot, you can't deny that you deserved that."

Chelsea grinned devilishly, still brandishing the book that she had, moments earlier, walloped Sirius over the head with. Sirius rubbed the growing bump on his head gingerly and cringed. James sniggered.

Sirius glared at him, "I hope you jinx your self."

Remus rolled his eyes and yet again tried to fix James' clothing. For some odd reason, James' shirt was permanently wrinkled.

"Here, let me fix it," Chelsea said, moving over to stand next to James. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at James' shirt. The wrinkles immediately fell out. Chelsea smiled proudly. Remus' brow furrowed.

"I knew you were good Chelsea, but not that good. I tried every spell in existence on that shirt."

Chelsea shrugged, smirking, "Whatever you can do, I can do better."

Remus lauaghed, but Sirius grumbled.

"Bet you can't pee standing."

"Bet I can make it no longer possible for you to pee at all," Chelsea fired back. Sirius gulped and Chelsea flashed him a demure smile.

James fidgeted as he looked at himself in the mirror. Sure, his clothes looked nice, but he still had no idea how to sweep Lily off her feet. Remus, sensing his nervousness, smiled.

"Alright James," he said, "Time for our game plan."

* * *

Lily had been staring at the door for a very long time before it finally dawned on her to raise her fist and on knock on the door. The door, to her surprise, swung open on it's own accord. Lily hesitated before stepping inside. 

James was standing at the bottom of the stairs when Lily entered the house.

"Lily…"

"Potter," she said, her reply clipped and coarse in the silence of the large house.

James gulped, "Lily, I need to speak to you."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch me, James? That seems to be the way you're communicating these days."

"Lily, you know I'd never hit you. I---"

"You what, James? You're a prat? No need to tell me, you've made it quite clear on several, if not a thousand, occasions."

"Lily, will you just let me---"

"No, James, I won't. I don't know why I even bothered coming here," She snapped, turning to headout the still open door.

The door snapped shut.

Lily whipped around to face James.

"Open it."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I didn't close it."

Lily clenched her fists, let out a bitter laugh and thundered down the hall. James followed her.

"Lily, please---"

Lily hurried into the nearest room and shut the door right behind her, slamming it in James' face. Lily looked around the room, leaned back against the door and slid to the floor. She put her head in her hands and let out a sigh from deep within.

James put his forehead to the door and shut his eyes, his face showing a disappointed grimace.

* * *

Upstairs, three disastrously devious teenagers sat facing one another. 

"Ok Chelsea, show us what you got," Remus said. Chelsea pulled out her wand, and took a great deal of time getting ready. Sirius, still bitter about being thwacked with the book, grumbled, "Oh get on with it already."

Chelsea's eyes narrowed and she flicked her wand. A zipper appeared where Sirius' mouth had once been.

"Keep it zipped," she said, smirking, "Ok boys, here we go."

And with that, a blinding white light filled the entire room, and when it dimmed, the entire house was empty except for the ill little house elf hiding in the cupboard under the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** Gasp! What now? Hahaha…I know what happens! MUAHAHAAAA! If your lucky… Perhaps I'll update very soon….Originally I was going to make this chapter much longer….But I decided to split it in two…..Review and I shall update faster! 

--- SuperSpy


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

**Summary: **blah blah blah….Lily's stuck babysitting at James'house…Laundry is involved...(It's tiresome writing the same thing here every time…)

**A/N:** Ok, before everyone becomes an angry mob, I have reasons why you should not hire an assassin to kill me. One, It's illegal. Going to jail isn't very fun. Two, I'm updating now, right? So that's important. And three, If you have me killed…then I'll never get around to updating, now will I? I applaud your patience and I hope this chapter helps to sooth your anger! Oh, and I noticed that there was this HUGE discrepancy between chapter 5 and chapter 6…but I'll fix that with a bit of an explanation of events in this chapter.

* * *

**Washing James' Whites Chapter Seven**

The first thing that Lily Evan's noticed was the distinct smell of laundry detergent and the overly pungent smell of feet. Her eyes were still closed as she scrunched her nose because of the peculiar array of odours. The second thing that Lily Evans noticed was that something very heavy was lying on top of her. The third thing that Lily Evans noticed was that whatever was on top of her was breathing and smelled nicely of cologne. The fourth thing that Lily Evans noticed was that this cologne was the same cologne that a certain person that she knew always wore, and although she liked the smell…she wasn't always very fond of the person.

"POTTER!" Lily screamed as her eyes snapped open, "Potter! Get off me!"

James Potter grumbled, but didn't move.

"James! JAMES!" Lily yelled, wiggling and trying to loosen her hands, which were pinned beneath him. She managed to free her right hand and attempted to push him off her, "Get off me right now!"

James let out a guttural growl and swatted her hand away. Lily let out an anguished scream and wriggled, trying to free herself. James began to groggily wake up.

"Oi, quit having a spaz!"

"You're bloody heavy!" Lily exclaimed, trying to shove him once again. Quick as a flash, James grabbed both her wrists and effectively pinned her to the ground, his body looming over hers. Lily's breath caught in her throat.

* * *

Over in the bushes, of which the leaves oddly resembled miniature socks and pairs of knickers, lay three teenagers in a tangle of limbs.

"Sirius Black, if you do not remove your hand from it's current inappropriate placement I will make sure that you never feel up any girl for the rest of your pathetic life!"

"That isn't me! It's Remus!"

"What!"

"Sorry, Chelsea."

"It's ok, it's not like you meant to."

"What! And I would've?"

"Yes," both Chelsea and Remus said. Sirius pulled himself free of the human knot and huffed as she crossed his arms.

"Oh don't be such a sissy, Sirius, we have work to do," Chelsea said. Remus looked around, and his jaw dropped.

"Uh, Chelsea?" he asked, "Where are we?"

Chelsea looked around and noticed how things didn't look quite right. The grass was made up of little green pairs of pants. The mountains in the distance resembled giant piles of rock-like laundry, not to mention the flowers were made from shirt labels and gave off the scent of laundry detergent.

Chelsea winced, "Crap."

* * *

Lily didn't quite know what to think. Her mind was in a tumult of fragments of thoughts. She had fainted in the kitchen and then woken up in her temporary room at the Potter's house. She had gone out, and when she had come back, fully planning to remain calm, she ended up in another yelling match with James. And now, she was lying flat on her back with him on top of her. She felt his warm breath on her face and her heart sped up. His heavy weight on top of her and the enticing smell of his cologne made it hard to focus. The gears in her brain tried in vain to churn out a razor-sharp comment. Something, anything, that would put an end to the disastrous silence that allowed her mind to contemplate how easy it would be for her to kiss him; anything to stop her contemplating how much she wanted to kiss him.

James was watching her face intently. He was intrigued by the way different emotions flickered in her eyes. Anger, surprise, fear, confusion…and was that a blush creeping over her face? James smirked slightly, then let out a sigh and rolled off her.

Lily took a deep breath and didn't move, trying desperately to regain her composure. She had felt her face flush and hated to even begin to imagine what James might think it meant. She decided to ignore the entire event. Slowly, Lily sat up and looked around. She took in her surroundings without saying a word, and then stood up.

James watched her as she walked over to a nearby try and inspected the oddly shaped leaves. He was surprised when a giggle escaped her.

"What's so funny, Lily?" James asked, standing up and slowly making his way over to her. Lily reached up and tugged a few leaves from the leaves and held them up for his inspection. James shrugged, noticing nothing but their peculiar shape. Lily smirked.

"They're shaped like bras, James!"

* * *

Chelsea Fanrae was panicking.

"Bloody hell…how did this happen! We were supposed to end up in a fairy-tale type land. That way James could, quite literally, be Lily's night in shinning armour! But now we're stuck in laundry land!" She exclaimed frantically as she paced back and forth,

Remus gave Chelsea a sympathetic look, "Obviously, something went haywire. It might have to do with Lily being in the laundry room when you cast the spell. If I'm not mistaken, the Potter's use magical detergent. Maybe it interfered?"

"Maybe."

"Hey, hey look!" Sirius said, motioning the two of them over to where he was peeking out from behind a bush to spy on James and Lily, "Lily hasn't killed James, yet, and he was even laying on top of her! That's a good start, isn't it Moony?"

* * *

James' face flushed, "Oh, right…I didn't realize…."

Lily's laughter bubbled, and James grew tongue tied at the sound. He grinned sheepishly at her. She shook her head, and her face grew serious.

"You're still a prat, and I'm still mad at you, you know."

"I hoped you'd forget about that."

There was silence, and Lily fidgeted, uncomfortable.

"Are you feeling better? It was only yesterday that you fainted in the kitchen," James stated, still slightly concerned despite her no longer appearing ill. Lily nodded.

"I don't feel feverish."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

There was silence again. And Lily wandered over to a rock shaped like a pair of balled up socks. That was when the ground began to shake and an ill shaped dragon lumbered into view. Lily's eyes widened at the sight of it.

It was tall and the colour of faded black clothing. It resembled an array of clothing. Its eyes were glittering black buttons, and its wings were made from tracksuits, which rustled with every movement. It was a hilarious sight, and Lily almost giggled, but the danger was real, Lily realized, for when it opened its large jaw to let out a frightening roar, very real carnivorous teeth gleamed at her.

James moved to protect Lily, his wand already drawn, but he was too late. The clothing-dragon opened its large tracksuit wings, took flight and scooped up a screaming Lily Evans all in one smooth movement.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, so its way shorter than it really should be considering how long you've had to wait, but at least it's something, right? Please review!

--- SuperSpy


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Blah blah blah don't sue me. Don't own it.

**Summary:** You should know this by now.

**A/N:** Right, so, I've gotten some mixed reviews about that last chapter. But hey, whatever. This story is almost coming to a close anyways. For those of you who do enjoy this story, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Washing James' Whites Chapter Eight**

Sirius Black was utterly confused.

"What in the bloody hell was that thing?" he asked, not quite sure if he really wanted to know the answer. Chelsea had her head in her hands.

"That, Sirius, was my messed up spell! See, originally this was all supposed to be medieval! A big dragon was supposed to steal Lily away and hide her in a tower and James would don some shiny armor and go and save her…and it'd be like a fairy tale romance, you know?"

"You're such a girl. That crap doesn't work!" Sirius exclaimed, scoffing.

Chelsea glowered, "Lily just wants to be swept off her feet. The only way she'd allow James to be the one to do so is if she's forced into the situation."

"Oh right, forcing your friend into a situation. That's REALLY romantic."

"You know what, Sirius, just sod the bloody hell off, ok? I was trying to help."

"Yes! AND LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW!"

Silence fell.

"Uh, guys," Remus began timidly, "Where did James go?"

* * *

James Potter was stumbling along in the general direction the clothing-dragon had flown. He wasn't quite sure this was his most brilliant idea, but he was vaguely aware that it wasn't his worst. In the distance, he could see a large tower, that was apparently made of stone…but James had a feeling that given what everything else was made of, it was probably laundry-themed. As he pushed on, his mind wandered to Sirius, Chelsea, and Remus. There was no doubt in his mind that they were the root of this entire problem. 

The sky was slowly growing darker, but James pressed on. If this was a scheme his friends had concocted, would they really put Lily in danger? No, he thought. But would they also make a world out of laundry? No, definitely not. At least…he didn't think so…Well…Sirius might.

* * *

"There he is!" Chelsea exclaimed, motioning the two boys over. They crouched low behind yet another bush. 

"He's close to the tower. How are we going to see what's going on in there without being seen?" Remus asked, looking puzzled. Chelsea smirked and pulled some silvery material from her pocket.

* * *

Lily Evans had never been so uncomfortable in her life. Being tied to a chair tended to have that effect on people. She was sitting alone in the highest room of the tower. She had given up trying to wriggle free of her binding ropes. Apparently, clothing-dragons are very skilled knot tie-ers. She heard movement behind the door leading into the room and she tensed, unsure of what to expect. Part of her wished that it was James coming to rescue her, and the other part of her wanted to strangle the part of her that thought such ludicrous thoughts. 

That was when James Potter burst through the door.

* * *

"Ow! You stood on my foot you big oaf!" 

"Only because your elbow decided to take up permanent residence in my spleen!"

"Be quiet!"

"YOU be quiet Moony!"

"Don't be such a wanker, Sirius!"

"Chelsea, your insults aren't helping."

"Sorry, Remus, but he's such a prat I can't help myself."

"Me? ME! WHY I OUGHTA---"

"Shut up! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Chelsea?"

There was a low grumble from behind them.

"THAT!"

* * *

"James, no! Leave me alone! I can get out of this myself!" 

"Right, I can see you're making a lot of progress," James said sarcastically as he worked on untying her ropes.

"I demand that you stop that right now! I do NOT need your help!"

"Stop being so stubborn, Lily."

"I am not---"

But Lily never got to say what she was not, as three people stumbled into the room, half covered in an invisibility cloak.

James opened his mouth, ready to reprimand them for the entire scheme when the clothing-dragon appeared in the doorway. Chelsea, Sirius, and Remus scrambled to get further into the room.

"James?" Lily asked softly, her voice etched with worry.

"Yeah?"

"Untie me…RIGHT NOW!"

"But you said-"

"JAMES! I'll kiss you if you do it!"

"Oh well in that case. But just so you know, I would have done it anyways."

James bent down and started untying the knots. The clothing dragon took a step forward. Sirius tilted his head sideways, taking a good look at the dragon.

"You know, it's almost humorous looking."

Chelsea couldn't help but smirk. The dragon let out a deafening roar, showing off it's large, razor sharp teeth.

"Ok, not quite so funny anymore."

Remus shook his head. James finally got Lily untied, and she jumped up and scrambled behind him.

"So where's my kiss, Lily-flower?"

"Now is NOT the time, James."

"Oh fine, be Miss. Prissy Pants."

Lily stepped on his foot. Hard. Chelsea shook her head, "James, you have to slay the dragon, then we'll go back home."

James raised an eyebrow, "Why me?"

"Why do you think?"

The dragon was coming closer, heading for James. James, oddly enough, wasn't afraid, despite the clothing-dragon being the end result of a messed up spell. Well, he wasn't afraid until he discovered the clothing-dragon could breathe fire.

"BLOODY HELL! WHERE YOU PLANNING TO KILL ME WITH THIS CRACK-POT SPELL OF YOURS!" James yelled as he dodged the dragon's tail. The other four were crowded in the corner.

"It crossed my mine once or twice, but I didn't think Lily would appreciate me killing her future husband."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Oh don't deny it, Lily-kins, we all heard you tell him you'd kiss him."

"Shut up."

The others turned to watch as James dodged yet another blow from the dragon. James did the only thing he could think of and grabbed a torch from the wall and threw it at the dragon. It immediately caught fire and James wasn't sure if his idea was a stroke of brilliance, or extremely obvious. With a pop, the dragon disappeared and the world around them turned blurry, the colours spinning together in a giant kaleidoscopic whirlwind until all four teenagers landed with a thud in the laundry room of the Potter Mansion.

All five of them stood up and stared at one another. Lily's face grew dark as she glared at her best friend.

"I could hurt you right now."

"Which is why I am leaving," Chelsea said, scrambling from the room, followed by Sirius and Remus.

James raised an eyebrow at Lily, "Well that was an interesting adventure, wouldn't you say so, Lily?"

"No. That was the most hair-brained adventure I've ever been on."

There was a pause. Lily fidgeted worse than a fart in a bottle.

"Hair-brained or not, you owe me a kiss."

"I do not," Lilly exclaimed indignantly, stamping her foot on the ground imperiously, "I was under immense stress and wasn't aware of what I was saying. I plead temporary insanity," Lily snapped, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so I realize that some of you are angry with me for the turn this story has taken. I never meant for this story to be serious and Laundry land is far from serious. It's a ludicrous idea and it's supposed to be. I even said in my summary for the story that things get out of control. However, others find it highly entertaining and I'm thrilled, so thank you. I know this update is long over-due and dissatisfyingly short, but with summer vacation and my computer having issues and needing to go see the comp doc, time just ran away with me. 

Anyways, please review.

---SuperSpy


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I wish I did.

**a/n:** Right…so I thought I'd just let you all know that I have, in fact, not fallen off the face of the earth. I've just being dealing with a bunch of stuff, and I hit a big road block with this story and so I figured since it's now been a year, I should probably finish this story.

I actually wrote the final chapter a while ago, and then I lost it when my computer spazzed on me, so I re-wrote it, hated it, began despising the whole story, and never posted it. And now I've revamped it a bit, and hopefully you enjoy it. You've certainly waited a long time.

**Previously:** After many escapades (involving cousins and fistfights, missing boxers that cause a panic for no discernable reason, and the slaying of a very odd clothing-dragon in a wacked out Laundry Land) things are about to…well…you'll see.

* * *

**Washing James' Whites**** Chapter Nine**

_With a pop, the dragon disappeared and the world around them turned blurry, the colours spinning together in a giant kaleidoscopic whirlwind until all five teenagers landed with a thud in the laundry room of the Potter Mansion._

_All five of them stood up and stared at one another. Lily's face grew dark as she glared at her best friend._

"_I could hurt you right now."_

"_Which is why I am leaving," Chelsea said, scrambling from the room, followed by Sirius and Remus._

_James raised an eyebrow at Lily, "Well that was an interesting adventure, wouldn't you say so, Lily?"_

"_No. That was the most hair-brained adventure I've ever been on."_

_There was a pause. Lily fidgeted worse than a fart in a bottle._

"_Hair-brained or not, you owe me a kiss."_

"_I do not," Lilly exclaimed indignantly, stamping her foot on the ground imperiously, "I was under immense stress and wasn't aware of what I was saying. I plead temporary insanity," Lily snapped, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her._

* * *

James Potter was a man of action, but in that moment, he stood absolutely still. In his very core, a new feeling was beginning to grow; one that he had never quite associated with Lily Evans before. 

This feeling was anger.

He stood there, glaring at the closed door for a good solid second, and then he lunged forward, flung it open and stormed after Lily.

"Now you just wait one sodding minute!" he yelled, as he grabbed Lily by the arm and spun her roughly to face him. She glared at him.

"You can't do this to me!" said darkly, his eyes wild and his hair as untidy as ever.

"Do _what_?" she asked, glowering at him and fidgeting in his firm grasp.

"Flip back and forth like a bloody fish on dry land! You're driving me insane with your bloody 'I'll be nice to James!' 'Oh now I hate James!' 'I'll kiss you if you save me James!' 'I plead insanity James!'" he wailed in a cruel, mocking voice. Lily blanched and stared at him.

"I don't do that."

"Yes, you do," James said, his voice low, but turning slightly huskier now. He backed her up slowly, pinning her gently to the wall. Lily looked down, and sighed.

"James, why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Pursuing me."

And then the frustration came flooding back.

"Bloody hell, Lily!" he yelled, turning away from her in a fit of anger, "Because I love you!"

There was a pause, and all that could be heard was James breathing heavily, fighting back his rage.

"You what?" Lily asked. Her voice was soft, and barely audible, but James heard it. He turned back to her.

"I love you."

Lily stared at James, her mouth slightly open in shock, and her green eyes wide. James was staring at her, and she could feel the heat of his gaze. He stepped towards her, and went to kiss her…

But he stopped.

He hesitated.

Right before their lips touched, he simply waited.

And Lily, seized with a kind of longing she didn't know she had, closed the gap and kissed him.

The kiss was urgent, and passionate. James' hands found their way over her body and into her auburn tresses, while Lily's fingers threaded themselves though his black, messy hair.

And then there was cheering, and they broke apart.

Lily turned her head to see Chelsea, Remus and Sirius smiling brightly at them. It seemed they had been watching the entire scene unfold in the hallway.

"Well it's about bloody time," Sirius commented.

Remus nodded, "We thought the torture of this summer would never end."

"I'll accept a thank you any time, you two," Chelsea said, "It is, after all, all because of me."

"You?!" Sirius balked, "You almost got us killed!"

"Which led to this."

But before the bickering could continue, Lily reached into her pocket and whipped out her wand muttering, "Silencio."

"Now," she said, turning to James, "Where were we?"

James smiled.

"I believe," he said, leaning in to kiss her, "We were right about here…"

* * *

A couple years later, a very pregnant Lily Potter stood next to a washing machine, a large laundry basket by her side. She reached in and pulled out a pair of silk boxers, covered in little golden snitches. She smiled warmly and placed them in the washer. 

"James, love, I put your whites in the wash!"

* * *

**a/n**: And there you have it. The end. Finally. I dunno…I still don't like it…. Anyways, let me know what you think in a review. 


End file.
